Into the Simpsons World/Fight Lord Business and the Joker
Here is how the heroes go into the Simpons World and they faced Lord Business and The Joker, and then how Kurumi as taken Shido away in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the Vortex they are still traveling through the Vortex. Razar: '''I wonder if I find Something to Steal- I mean Borrow it. '''Bladvic: '''Wake my up till me get there. '''Gorzan: '''This Vortex is kinda strange, dude. '''Rogon: '''Woohoo! I am Flying. '''Razar: '''Does this Dimension have something Shiny. '''Bladvic: '''I'm going to take a Nap. if we make it wake me up. '''Gorzan: '''Traveling through the Vortex is so Cool, Dude. '''Rogon: '''Does this Dimension have rocks or Something? In the sky, the heroes appeared out of the portal and fall. '''Gandalf: Oh! Wyldstyle: Where are we?! Batman: And why does everthing look... Strange? Tino: I don't know. But where going to find out. Emmet: I hope so. In thee clouds, The Simpsons Title shows up. In the Simpsons house, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie sit on a couch until suddenly, they heard a loud noise. Homer Simpson: AAAAH!!! Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Owen, Laval and his friends crushes the ceiling and land on the couch. Gandalf: (turns on the TV) Krusty the Clown: (on TV) Hey, hey, kids! Batman: Enough TV! Let's figure why we're here. Gandalf: (turns off the TV, then finds a donut and take a bite of it) Owen Grady: (finds a can of Buzz Cola and throws it in the trash) Emmet: Recycling. My favorite thing to do. Tino: Hey, where's are we? Cragger: '''I don't know, but we gonna find out. '''Carver: Now, let's found out where we are? Cragger: Okay. Sunset Shimmer: I wonder what this Dimension looks like? Kotori: If you ask me, it looks like Springsfield. Home of the Simpsons. Jake: Okay crew, let's go. Marina the Mermaid: Right with you, Jake. Emmet: Let me help you too, Jake. Batman: It goes for you too, Emmet. Tino: Yeah, you coming or not? Emmet: I'm coming. And so, the heroes got out of the house. They saw a portal. Batman: (discovers something out of a portal) Tino: What is that thing, Owen? Owen Grady: I have no idea, what that is. Stormy: Me either. Tish: Maybe we can observe it later. Ena: Good idea. Sunset Shimmer: I think that have some markings like on the Shift Keystone. Reine: For once, you are correct Sunset Shimmer. Batman: Perhaps they're linked? Someone's trying to help us. He touch the Keystones and then it makes 3 Portals. He, Owen Grady and Worriz are on the Rooftop from the Portal. Batman: (on the treehouse and destroyed it) Owen Grady: (pushed a crate off the roof) Worriz: (slides on the roof and destroyed the pipe) They built a biggest trampoline and Batman climbs up the house. Suddenly, a Micro Manager appears out of the portal. Micro Manager: (grabs the Keystone) Batman: HEY! Wyldstyle: Batman! Laval: '''Worriz! '''Tino: '''Owen! '''Gandalf: Sunset! Emmet: Lucy! Carver: Hang on! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Eris: Does this robot know that I can fly? Razar: Me too! Lor: Hey look. They see a group of Micro Managers attacking Springfield. Wyldstyle: Whoa! Gandalf: Whoa! Tino: Mirco Managers!? What are they doing here? The Micro Managers starts attack Springfield. Groundskeeper Willie: Aaaaaahhh!!!! Worker: (got zapped) Micro Manager: (zaps Krusty Burger) Krusty the Clown: Micro Manager: Bart and Milhouse high fives because Springfield Elementary School is on fire. Mayor Quimby: (ran into a ) Chief Wiggum: Micro Manager: Chief Wiggum: Krusty the Clown: Grandpa Simpson: Krusty the Clown: Micro Manager: Krusty the Clown: In the sky, . Batman: What the heck is going on? Wyldstyle: I don't know. Batman, Sneech and Razar uses their Baterang, boomerang and a whip to free them and their friends. Wyldstyle: Gandalf: Our heroes were in the air while Krusty still falling up. Batman: Here we go again. Sneech: Deja vu. Our heroes started to fall once again. Sunset Shimmer: We need to find something to land on. Laval: There! Up ahead! Carver: Let's go! Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes